Momentos yullen
by Reela
Summary: Estos son pequeños y divertidos momentos sobre esta linda pareja que te haran pasar un buen rato o eso se pretende o.0?. SERIE de Drabbles, Viñetas y quiza uno que otro One shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal pues aquí volvemos con nuestras locas ideas, y esta vez haciendo drabbles y se preguntaran como que volvemos o.O? pues es que cho- chan y yo decidimos publicar drabbles juntas esperemos y sean de su completo agrado.

Y para los que no conozcan a cho-chan es que ella es una loca al igual que yo pero de otra pagina. Y a ambas se nos ocurrió esta idea mientras conversábamos sobre esta linda pareja que afortunadamente ambas compartimos el gusto por ella.

**Pareja:**

Yullen como principal, quizá más adelante se nos ocurra de otra. Tal vez a petición nos aventamos un Lucky o varios, no sabemos quizá alguna desilusión o celos, esto último sería interesante, pero en fin esperamos que sea de su completo agrado.

**Aclaraciones:**

pues los drabbles en si no tendrán nada que ver uno con el otro trataremos de que asi sea, pero si habrá uno con continuidad se lo haremos saber. Por cierto serán uno y uno y pues primero me toco a mi Reela-chan así que sin más. Pero por ser lanzamiento exclusivo esta vez decidimos que publicaríamos el primero de cada una.

Esperamos y nos vaya bien en este inicio =_=u

D Gray Man no nos pertenece es de la gran Katsura-sama

Por que de ser asi no tendría tanto éxito como lo tiene hasta ahora pero eso si habría Yullen.

* * *

*** * * Jodeme * * ***

En los pasillos de la orden se encontraba caminando un japonés malhumorado iba con su típico uniforme de exorcista y con mugen puesta a la cadera de su lado izquierdo. Cuando de pronto se topo con el que menos indicado en esos momentos, ya que apenas había regresado de una misión y no había resultado como esperaba, por eso había preferido caminar por los pasillos de la orden, quería despejarse del enorme enojo que sentía por esa misión fallida.

Por eso el que era menos indicado para toparse con él, era el inútil y sentimental del brote de habas, mejor conocido como Allen Walker el exorcista albino, pero pensó que quizá no era tan malo después de todo, que mejor que desquitarse con el brote de habas. Así que sonrió de lado enfatizando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Che tenía que toparme contigo moyashi.

-¡Eh!- exclamo sorprendido el albino.

-Quítate de en medio moyashi- le dijo el japonés haciendo ademan con su mano de quitar al albino de su camino.

-¡Soy Allen!!- le contesto haciendo puchero el exorcista albino.

-Che quítate que me estorbas- le dio con cara de fastidio.

-Perdón por estorbarte en tu camino ¡amargado!- le grito el albino.

-Che hazte a un lado moyashi- le dijo amenazándolo con la mirada.

-Que soy Allen ¡Bakanda!- le volvió a decir el albino.

-Siempre serás un moyashi- sabia que ese estúpido mote le molestaba demasiado hasta al grado de hacerle perder los estribos y era por eso lo que lo hacía mas divertido.

-Cuantas veces te dire que mi nombre es Allen A-l-l-e-n, pero no me acordaba que eres un retrasado- le dijo el albino con sus manos alzadas hasta la altura de sus hombros y encojiendolos.

-Mide lo que dices imbécil- le dijo furioso el japonés.

-Mejor hazlo tu ¡¡Bakanda!! – grito el albino poniendo un rostro enojado.

-Che deja de joder con eso moyashi

-Hazlo tu – le dijo el albino todo enfurruñado

-Jodete moyashi

-Jodeme Bakanda

-¡¡Que!!!

-Nada

Y asi el albino se dio la vuelta para irse caminando tranquilamente dejando atrás a un malhumorado japonés totalmente petrificado.

* * *

**Notas:** pues que puedo decirles ojala y haya sido de su completo agrado ya que es mi primer drabble , la verdad esperamos reviews para saber si quieren que continuamos con esta idea, esperamos su apoyo. Para el próximo le toca a cho-chan.

Por favor dejar reviews (cho-chan y Reela agitando una lata)

P.s: si quieren alguna pareja en especial solo háganlo saber nosotras encantadas haremos lo posible para crear una situación divertida 0.0?

Cuidense y gracias por tomar algo de su tiempo en leernos. Chao n_n ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2

**¡¡Holaaaaaa!!! Ahora es mi turno de escribir un drabble y pues, yo sé que no soy muy buena, pero me esfuerzo, espero les agrade está loca idea ideada por reela-chan y yo…disfrútenlo…**

** * * * ¿Me quieres? * * ***

Hacía tiempo que habían iniciado lo que se podría llamar una "relación", aunque distaba mucho de lo normal…no había romanticismo ni palabras cariñosas (mucho menos por parte del japonés), ni tampoco había detalles románticos, pero, a pesar de eso, estaban bien entre ellos. Hacían lo mismo que cualquier pareja "normal": pasaban tiempo juntos (aunque sólo fuera para satisfacer los nada santos deseos del espadachín), dormían juntos (después de su "tiempo juntos"), discutían…ya saben lo típico de una pareja…

Pero ese día…

Todo había empezado por una simple pregunta:

-Kanda ¿tú me quieres?- el japonés le dedico una de sus típicas miradas de "púdrete" y se dio la vuelta alejándose

El albino lo siguió insistiendo en la pregunta

-Kanda ¿me quieres?-

-¡deja de joder con eso moyashi!-

-¡es allen bakanda!-

-che…como sea…- y continuo con su camino

-¡ah, espera! ¡Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta!- corrió tras el peli largo volviendo a insistir en la pregunta antes dicha

Al día siguiente:

-Kanda ¿tú me quieres?-

-Deja de joder-

- solo contesta ¿me quieres?-

-che…-

En los baños…

-¿Kanda me quieres?-

-tsk….-

En el comedor:

-ja..njjff..ka….dnjffda ¿tdu..myhe…qughhievvrfes?- (¿?)

-defgfgja..dejjgh…jofffderdffdf-(¿?)

Al día siguiente fueron mandados a una misión juntos….

Durante el transcurso del tren, los días que duro la misión, la batalla y el camino de regreso….

Si, adivinaron…la misma pregunta…

Y la misma respuesta…

Habían pasado varios días y el japonés había llegado a su límite, ahora ambos se encontraban en el cuarto del mayor

-Kanda ¿tú…-

-¡Ya deja de joder con eso!- grito BASTANTE enojado, Allen lo mira por un momento con los ojos bien abiertos y después agacha la mirada ocultando su rostro tras los mechones de su cabello

-si no te quisiera… ¿crees que te habría soportado tanto tiempo? ¿Crees que seguirías con vida después de joderme tanto todo el puto día durante todos este tiempo? che…si hubiese sido el estúpido conejo o cualquier otro lo hubiera matado al instante- allen alzo la mirada bastante sorprendido, el peli largo se encontraba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y su típica expresión de molestia, le miro de reojo pero con un leve (aunque notorio) sonrojo apareció en su rostro

El albino sonríe realmente feliz y corre a abrazarle…

Ambos tienen una noche muy "movida"…

Y a la mañana siguiente:

Ambos se encontraban recostados uno al lado del otro, Kanda abre con pesadez los ojos al sentirse observado, el albino le mira sonriente

-¿Qué?...-

-Kanda- lo llama con un tono ¿meloso? –entonces…-

-¿entonces qué?- pregunto con algo de molestia y con la ceja levantada

-entonces… ¿si me quieres?-

El japonés se pone de pie, se viste sin decir palabra alguna y deja la habitación.

-¡ah, Kanda! ¡Espera! ¡No me has respondido!- toma rápidamente su ropa y sale corriendo y vistiéndose en el camino para ir tras el mayor…

Y la historia se vuelve a repetir…

Bueno aquí mi drabble espero les haya gustado, el próximo le toca a reela-chan

Matta ne!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola que tal pues aquí reela-chan está de vuelta con otro divertido drabble espero y sea de su agrado. Ya que presiento que la comedia no es lo mío =_=, pero hice un esfuerzo y espero poder sacarles por lo menos una sonrisa **

**Pareja: Yullen**

**Advertencias: pues no hay una por ahora XD**

**D Gray Man no es de mi pertenencia es de Katsura-sensei.**

*** * * * Ne Allen * * * ***

**Por los pasillos del cuartel general iba caminando de lo más alegre un chico alto con el cabello de un rojo intenso y esmeralda mirada. Iba un poco aburrido pero es que pasar toda la noche en vela escribiendo un reporte de lo sucedido en su última misión la cual la había llevado a cabo con el peliblanco y el malhumorado pelinegro japonés, pero que afortunadamente había sido todo un éxito.**

**Pero lo que no se esperaba era encontrar en una situación comprometedora a esos dos, y es que ¡por dios!, quien en su sano juicio podría pensar tan siquiera que esos dos andaban juntos por el camino de la pasión.**

**Por eso su ojo brillo maliciosamente al ver al exorcista albino caminando por donde mismo.**

**-Moyashi-chan- le grito fuertemente haciendo que el albino volteara a verlo con una expresión de enfado.**

**-Que soy ¡Allen!- le contesto fuertemente el albino con una venita en la sien.**

**-Oye te gustan los animales- pregunto de pronto el pelirrojo, haciendo que el exorcista albino pusiera una cara de extrañeza ante su pregunta.**

**-Si ¿Por qué?- le pregunto el albino curiosamente.**

**-¿Te gusta alguno en particular?- le volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.**

**-Ummm quizá sí, me agradan los gatos.**

**-¿Te gustan los animales salvajes?- pregunto de nuevo el pelirrojo.**

**-Umm quizá sí pero no lo había pensado así que no puedo decirte cual.**

**-Y has montado alguna vez**

**-… o.0?**

**-Ne Allen ¿Sabes montar?- le pregunto el pelirrojo aguantando una gran carcajada.**

**-No, no se- le respondió el albino.**

**-Enserio pues yo pensé que si sabias**

**-¿¡Eh!? Y porque pensaste eso – le pregunto extrañado e inocentemente el albino.**

**- Pues lo digo porque la otra vez te encontré montando a un animal salvaje- le dijo el pelirrojo.**

**-¡¿ehhh?! Cuando fue eso- expreso el albino sorprendido ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo.**

**- La otra vez, si, mi ojo no miente, esa vez te sorprendí montando a un animal salvaje y sabes que mi vista es inigualable.**

**-Un animal salvaje – repitió despacito el albino tratando de recordar ese hecho.**

**-Que ya no lo recuerdas- expreso de pronto el pelirrojo sacando de sus pensamientos al exorcista albino.**

**-Pero ¿Qué animal salvaje?- le pregunto el albino ladeando la cabeza con un semblante muy inocente.**

**-Al animal salvaje de Yu-chan- dijo el pelirrojo al borde de una risa y viendo como el albino poco a poco se tornaba de su rostro en un color tan profundo parecido al de un tomate maduro-Bueno quizá no, después de todo Yu-chan no es un salvaje, ¿verdad?- le pregunto el pelirrojo enarcando las cejas en forma de curiosidad – Nos vemos luego- le dijo finalmente el pelirrojo haciendo una señal de despedida con su mano derecha y alejándose por un pasillo.**

**El albino no podía decir nada ya que su cara se caía de la vergüenza y estaba colorado hasta las orejas.**

**Pero a lo lejos se pudo escuchar proveniente de unos de los pasillos del cuartel general una gran y sonora carcajada.**

**Notas: Espero y haya sido de su completo agrado, en el siguiente le toca a cho-chan.**

**Por favor dejar reviews (con ojos de cachorro).**


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí mi otro drabble, espero les guste y estén disfrutando nuestra loca idea hasta ahora…

**¡Kanda!**

Había estado entrenando toda la mañana, por lo que había decidido darse un baño antes de dirigirse a almorzar.

Ese día era uno de los pocos en lo que se sentí ¿feliz? ¿Tranquilo?...llámenle como quieran pero el chiste es que nada podría perturbarle (mientras no fuesen las acostumbradas estupideces de todos en la orden y todo estaría bien).

Pidió su acostumbrado almuerzo de soba, busco una mesa donde pudiese comer tranquilo sin que lo molestasen, se sentó y comenzó a degustar sus alimentos.

La puerta del comedor se abrió dejando ver a un chico pelirrojo y a uno de cabellos canosos. Los vio dirigirse a pedir su almuerzo y luego acercarse para sentarse con él.

-Yuu- lo llamo el oji verde

-tsk…- se puso de pie, había perdido su apetito

-¡Ah, Kanda!- escucho gritarle antes de abandonar el comedor pero prefirió ignorarle

Esa misma tarde….

Últimamente no habían tenido misiones y la verdad él ya se estaba hartando, así que para matar el tiempo decidió meditar un poco.

Escucho voces cercanas, pero decidió ignorarlas continuando con lo suyo, todo hubiera estado bien de no ser por….

-¡Ha! ¡Mira moyashi-chan es Yuu-chan!- "estúpido conejo" pensó malhumorado, pero se encontraba meditando por lo que opto por ignorarle…por muy difícil que fuera.

-¡Kanda!-

"Estúpido moyashi" una venita apareció en su frente, pero no, no debía seguirles el juego por más que quisieran molestarlo.

-¡Kanda!- siguió llamándole aquel chiquillo que lo sacaba tanto de quicio, escucho como se acercaba a paso moderado hacia el lugar donde se encontraba, mas no hizo nada, solo siguió ahí intentando ignorarle.

-¡Kanda!- volvió a llamarle, pero no, no caería en su juego.

-Kanda-

-Kanda-

-¡Bakanda!- grito de nuevo pero no obtuvo respuesta, sabía que, aunque le molestara el nombre con el cual aquel brote de habas le había bautizado, nada era mejor que provocarle y ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que ignorándole? Aunque eso era por el momento, ya después se lo cobraría en la noche en su habitación, donde el chiquillo no tendría escapatoria. Sonrió de lado al imaginarse toda la clase de cosas pervertidas que le haría, lo amarraría a la cama, lo torturaría un poco y le obligaría a complacerle tanto que, no volvería a caminar normal durante el mes, luego encerraría en el cuarto para poder joderselo cuando quisiera….sí, era un plan perfecto…

Su s planes se vieron frustrados cuando sintió un fuerte tirón de su cabello, era el moyashi quien, harto de ser ignorado decidió hacer algo por llamar la atención del mayor y ¿Qué mejor forma que jalándole el cabello de mujer que tanto le enorgullecía?

El mayor chasqueo la lengua molesto, pero no, aunque fuera increíble, no le seguiría el juego, así que nuevamente no hizo nada sonriendo de medio lado al imaginar la cara del menor, lo antes dicho, ya se lo cobraría y CON CRECES.

Sabía que el albino no se detendría hasta ser escuchado pero le valía una mierda, tal vez, solo tal vez, se cansaría y se largaría, después le iría a reclamar a su habitación y ahí empezaría su venganza…

Un rato después….

No sabía cuánto había pasado, tal vez minutos, tal vez horas, no sabía, lo que si sabía era que el garbanzo ese ya le había agotado la, ya de por si, poco paciencia que podría tener y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Cómo?

Pues digamos que 2 horas ininterrumpidas de:

-Kanda…Kanda…Bakanda….Kanda….Bakanda…- mientras le jalaba del brazo, le movía, le jalaba el cabello, le gritaba, entre otras cosas habían terminado por hartarle.

Con una enorme venita en su frente y con el enojo a flor de piel decidió hacer algo al respecto…, a la mierda su plan, ya estaba harto.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES?!- termino por ponerse de pie estrepitosamente al momento que gritaba ya muy molesto

El albino le miro con los ojos muy abiertos sin responder…

Unos segundos de completo silencio después en su cara se curvo una sonrisa alegre haciendo que el mayor se sorprendiera bastante.

¿Qué diablos pensaba hacer o responder?

Kanda se hubiera imaginado cualquier cosa, cualquiera menos lo que salió de la boca del ingles.

-Nada, solo quería saludarte- dijo sin perder su sonrisa

El albino podría jurar que escucho una explosión dentro del japonés.

El espadachín se quedo en completo silencio por unos momentos y con la mirada baja.

-¿Kanda?- pregunto confundido, iba a formular una nueva pregunta pero no tuvo tiempo ya que en seguida fue arrastrado por el mayor a un destino incierto.

-¿Kanda?- no obtuvo respuesta -¿Kanda?- pregunto todo el camino pero finalmente comprendió a donde era llevado al verse frente a la habitación del japonés, trago saliva nervioso mientras era arrastrado al interior de la habitación.

-¡Kanda espera! ¡No!- intento resistirse pero era muy tarde, había provocado al mayor y ahora pagaría las consecuencias y sufriría por ellas.

-¡Kanda!- fue el último grito que salió de su boca para dar paso a otra clase de sonidos.

Sobra decir que Kanda cumplió su venganza...

Dejar reviews (Reela y Cho-chan agitando una lata)


	5. Chapter 5

Hola que tal pues ahora es mi turno de traerles un pequeño one shot, disfrútenlo tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo.

Queremos agradecer enormemente a todos los reviews que nos han dejado en verdad que nos han hecho muy felices.

Lamento la demora pero es que por dificultades técnicas no pude subirlo antes ya que a mi computadora se le ocurrió volverse loca pero lo resolví y no perdí nada de mi valiosa información, esto me enseño a que debo de hacer los respaldos cada semana. u.u

Este drabble va dedicado especialmente a Gravity. Disfrutalo ojala de verdad te guste.

**D Gray Man **no me pertenece es de su autentica dueña Katsura-sama.

_**- + - + - A media luz - + - + -**_

Estaba oscuro, la noche transcurría con calma, por los pasillos oscuros caminaba un chico albino, se dirigía a la biblioteca pero la oscuridad era tal que no vio la puerta y se estrello en ella.

-Itai- exclamo mientras le salían cascadas en los ojos por el golpe recién hecho.

Después de recobrarse dirigió su mano al pomo de esa vieja puerta de madera, la abrió cuidadosamente y un rechinido le causo escalofríos.

-Porque será que todas las malditas puertas rechinan aquí- dijo con la carne de gallina por el escalofrió.

Entro, topo la puerta leve para no cerrarla, ya que no quería quedarse encerrado por accidente, busco entre esa penumbra una vela encendida que le fuera de utilidad, vio hacia todas direcciones y por fin la vio una pequeña vela en el fondo, fue hasta ella la tomo con mucho cuidado, la dejo en una parte cercana para que le iluminara en lo que ahora le correspondía hacer, que era su informe de la última misión a la que había ido.

Se sentó y empezó a recordar lo que hizo en la misión de apoco lo fue plasmando en aquel papel con una ortografía bien hecha pero nada comparada a la de Bookman.

-Debo de mejorar mi letra- expreso quedamente con el rostro deformado por su mueca de desagrado ante su letra.

Siguió escribiendo hasta que por fin pudo poner el punto final de aquel informe, bostezo y se recargo en el respaldar de la silla de madera que ante su movimiento rechino.

-Ahora también rechinan las sillas- expreso rodando los ojos hacia un lado.

Vio que había un pequeño libro que le llamo la atención, así que dirigió su mano a donde estaba este libro, lo tomo y lo observo detenidamente. Era un libro de pasta roja y letra en cursiva que afortunadamente estaba es su idioma. Lo empezó a ojear.

-Materia gris de que tratara esto- lo empezó a leer detenidamente entre mas avanzaba mas deseaba no haberlo leído- basta es suficiente ¿a quién se le ocurrió escribir algo como esto?- dijo mientras apartaba el libro de su vista. Suspiro y dejo caer su frente en el escritorio, cerró los ojos.

-Que haces aquí- dijo de pronto una voz.

El albino salto del susto, cayendo de espalda.

-Auch! Eso me dolió- expreso mientras aun se encontraba en el suelo y se tallaba el trasero.

-Te pregunte qué demonios haces aquí a estas horas- hablo el recién llegado.

-¡Kanda!- expreso totalmente sorprendido asomándose desde abajo por el escritorio.

-Che como siempre eres un torpe.

-Oye!!- expreso el albino poniéndose de pie en un salto.

-Que haces!- pregunto de repente cambiando un poco de tono.

-ah!? Yo pues este estaba terminando de hacer el informe de la misión.

-Oh!- expreso el japonés.

-Y tú ¿a qué has venido?

-Pues supongo que lo mismo que tu debo de hacer el informe de la misión.

-oh! Y se puede saber cómo te fue- el japonés lo miro extrañado- si no quieres no digas nada- empezó a recoger sus cosas- que pases buenas noches Kanda.

-No fue como lo esperaba- dijo el japonés mientras comenzaba a acomodar el papel en donde iba a escribir.

El albino al escucharlo hablar, dejo sus cosas a un lado, tomo asiento y puso su atención ante las palabras de este.

-¿Que es lo que paso?- pregunto el albino con las manos recargadas en su barbilla y los codos sobre el escritorio.

-La inocencia no fue más que una falsa alarma, que habían dispersado los akumas- dijo el japonés mientras estaba concentrado escribiendo. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando el albino se acerco, hasta haberse situado detrás de su espalda.

-Tienes buena letra, a comparación de la mía es mucho mejor- dijo mientras se asomaba para poder ver mejor la letra de su compañero. Al acercarse se recargo sutilmente en la espalda del mayor inconscientemente.

-Es obvio moyashi- dijo burlonamente.

-¡¡Que!!- dijo dando un respingo- no es para tanto Lavi la tiene mucho mejor.

-Ja eso es obvio es el un sucesor de Bookman ese es un requisito indispensable.

-Ha- expreso el albino a un sin quietarse de la espalda del japonés.

-Por cierto que tal te fue a ti en España- pregunto el japonés mientras continuaba con su escritura.

-Pues supongo que me fue bien, si pude recuperar la inocencia y no salió nadie con lesiones graves, solo uno que otro raspón, pero nada del otro mundo.

-Qué extraño

-¡He!?¿Porque lo dices?

- Por que tratándose de ti era seguro de que acabaras tirado en la cama de un hospital.

-Ya veo crees que soy un inútil es eso ¿verdad?

-No lo creo, solo digo que siempre te lanzas a lo pendejo, no analizas la situación en la que estas solo vas al ataque.

-Sé que me suelo llevar por mis emociones trato de no hacer eso pero me es imposible, no soy como tú, una bestia sin corazón.

-¿A quién le dices bestia?- expreso el japonés molesto, dejando caer el pincel con el que escribía, volteándose rápidamente, dejando caer al albino encima de el.

-Yo...yo... lo siento no fue mi intención caer encima tuyo.

-Che- espetó el japonés.

El albino cuidadosamente se quito de encima del japonés, pero en ese preciso instante sus miradas se encontraron, en ambos pareció encenderse una llama de excitación. Quedaron en completo silencio mientras se acomodaban.

-Bueno- dijo el albino un poco nervioso- supongo que a ti no te paso nada ¿verdad?- inquirió preguntando mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la silla.

-Pues si, no me he herido de gravedad solo uno que otro corte, pero los buscadores si resultaron algo heridos, antes de que me reproches del porque, fue porque eran varios akumas de nivel tres y estaban bien coordinados, además de que yo era el único exorcista de ahí.

-Pero me alegro de que no haya muerto nadie- y le regalo una dulce sonrisa que lo empalago.

-Che- dijo mientras volvía su atención hacia aquel papel- mierda- expreso en un fuerte grito.

-¡Que!- pregunto sorprendido el albino.

-Por tu culpa eche a perder lo que llevaba del informe, ahora tendré que volver a hacerlo.

-Lo siento- expreso el albino.

-No es para tanto moyashi- dijo volviendo a colocar un nuevo papel para empezar de nuevo a escribir.

-….

-…

El silencio se hizo presente pero ambos sentían cómodo ese silencio, estaban concentrados en los suyo el japonés escribiendo rápidamente su informe mientras que el albino terminaba de leer el suyo.

-Bueno ya está mi informe parece no tener errores y no se me ha escurrido ningún detalle.

-Che- se levantó de la silla, acomodo el informe en su respectiva carpeta.

-Que pases buenas noches Kanda- le dijo el albino al japonés viendo como este estaba de pie dispuesto a irse.

-hump- es lo que recibió como repuesta interpretándolo como un igualmente.

El albino se acerco nuevamente hacia aquellos libros que había los tomo entre sus manos y los acomodo por tamaño, estaba a punto de tomar la decisión de irse de ahí pero accidentalmente tiro la pila de libros que había al lado cayéndole encima.

-waaa- grito al ser enterrado.

-Che-

-A Kanda a un no te has ido- le dijo mientras estaba enterrado por los libros, en donde su cabeza apenas se alcanzaba a asomar.

-Escuche un ruido, regrese, pero solo eras tú y tu torpeza.

-Oye- dijo ofendido.

-Che- se acerco hasta donde estaba el albino ayudándole a quitar la montaña de libros que tenia encima.

Ambos se encontraban ocupados quitando los restos de libros esparcidos por el suelo cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse.

-Yo... yo... este- tartamudeaba el albino.

-Che- se puso en pie dejando los últimos libros bien acomodados.

-Gracias Kanda- dijo mientras sentía encender sus mejillas.

-Che- viendo detenidamente al albino.

El albino se encontraba nervioso ante la presencia del japonés, torpemente agarro la vela para apagarla pero en su torpeza esta escurre un poco quemándole la mano.

-Hayyy- se quejo haciendo que en su rostro se formaran cascadas de llanto- solo eso me faltaba quemarme con cera caliente- decía mientras seguía llorando.

-Che eres una llorona moyashi.

Ante este comentario miro inquisitoriamente al japonés, que de igual manera le miro, se acerco hasta el, lo tomo de la mano, mirándola detenidamente.

-No es tan grave para que te pongas a llorar así moyashi.

-¿¡He!? Claro como no eres tu el que se quemo- haciendo un claro reproche.

-mmm- mirándole de reojo.

Teniendo la mano del albino en la suya con su otra mano quito los restos de cera que ahora se encontraba dura y pegada a la mano del albino. Lentamente quito esa molesta cera, el albino estaba expectante a los movimientos del japonés, sinceramente no se esperaba una reacción así por parte del japonés. Vio como terminaba de quitarle la cera de su mano.

-Gracias- dijo quedamente con sus mejillas encendidas.

-Che- dijo aun sin soltar la mano de este.

-Un de nada sería más decente- dijo molesto el albino.

-Che cállate moyashi.

-Que soy Allen- dijo todo enfurruñado.

-Como sea- dijo sin tomarle importancia al enojo del niño.

El albino solo volvió a mirarle con enfado total a lo cual el japonés también le respondió, de un movimiento rápido al albino tomo la vela y derramo del liquido de esta en la mano del japonés, quien a su vez sorprendido por el ridículo comportamiento del albino dio paso a su enfado, lanzándose encima de este para tratar de quitarle la vela pero este no se dejo atrapar fácilmente, pero al tratar de huir del japonés este lo alcanza a tomar del antebrazo la jala para sí, aplicando mas fuerza de la necesaria ocasionando que este se estrellara en su cuerpo derramando el liquido restante en su uniforme.

-Che mira lo que ocasionaste moyashi.

-¡he! Pero si no fue mi culpa Bakanda tú fuiste el que me jalo- expreso el albino.

El japonés aun no se había dado cuenta de que tenía agarrado al albino, este a su vez estaba cada vez más nervioso ya que el otro no lo soltaba, hubo un silencio, en ese silencio el albino quiso soltarse del agarre.

-Es... Este creo que ya puedes soltarme- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

El japonés quien no se había dado cuenta lo soltó rápidamente pero en ese instante sus miradas se reencontraron. Volviendo a encender la chispa de excitación que unos instantes atrás habían experimentado.

-Moyashi- dijo el japonés.

-Bakanda- dijo nervioso el albino.

El japonés se acerco al albino lo tomo de la barbilla, sin decir palabra alguna lo beso, el menor jamás se hubiera esperado algo así por parte del japonés, instintivamente quería alejarse de el pero otra parte de su instinto no quiso, en un impulso llevo sus manos al pecho de este pegando aun mas sus cuerpos. El japonés al sentir esto lleva una de sus manos hasta la cintura del albino y lo pega mas a él, profundizando más el beso, lamio sus labios para pedir permiso a entrar, el albino solo abrió su boca permitiéndole entrar, el mayor metió su lengua probando todo el interior de la húmeda cavidad del albino quien no se quedo atrás y como pudo trato de seguirle el ritmo al japonés, pero era claro quien llevaba ventaja en esa lucha campal.

Estaban disfrutando de esa lucha pero tenían que separarse por la falta de aire que tenían sus pulmones en aquel instante, se alejaron unos cuantos milímetros dejando un hilo de saliva que los unía, abrieron sus ojos volviéndose mirar detenidamente.

-Yo… este… kanda..- alcanzaba a balbucear el albino.

-Shhh no digas nada moyashi además aun me debes lo de la mancha de mi traje y pienso cobrármela, por supuesto con intereses-dijo finalmente formando una mueca de gusto ante su comentario.

Como lo había dicho se la iba a cobrar al albino.

Lo tomo nuevamente del mentón acercándolo más para volverlo a besar pero esta vez fue más sutil, tierno y lento, que hizo que el albino se doblegara ante el japonés, ya que estaba a punto de reprocharle lo de su comentario.

Se estaban disfrutando mutuamente que pronto eso no fue suficiente para el japonés quien empezó a bajar su mano hasta la espalda baja del albino, quien solo se puso más nervioso.

-Ka… ka… kan... kan…da ¿Qué pretendes?

-Ya te dije pienso cobrarme lo de mi traje.

-¡He!

Antes de que empezara con un reproche lo callo con un nuevo beso pero esta vez mas apasionado, dejando a flote lo que su cuerpo sentía en ese preciso instante, bajo a su cuello, lo empezó a saborear lentamente, dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas. El albino gimió ante lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ladeo mas su cuello para permitir que el mayor continuara lo que estaba haciendo.

Empezó a desabrocharle el abrigo poco a poco muy lento, lo bajo con delicadeza por los hombros, este cayo a los pies del albino, pero no dijo nada, continuando con ese apasionado beso. El mayor continuo despojándole de sus ropas ahora estaba quitándole el ridículo lazo que tenía en el cuello de su camisa, lo jalo sensualmente que el albino solo atino a sonrojarse, restándole importancia continuo con lo suyo empezando a desabrocharle el chaleco, mandándolo a volar cerca de ahí.

-Kanda..mmm- dijo al sentir como el mayor le mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja, no quiso quedarse atrás, así que también empezó a desvestir al japonés, con las manos temblorosas las dirigió hacia los botones del abrigo de este, lenta y nerviosamente los empezó a desabrochar uno a uno, le quito el abrigo, lo deslizo por los hombros del japonés cayendo al piso, el mayor continuaba desnudándolo ahora ya iba bajando el recorrer de sus besos hasta llegar a la altura de sus pezones, tomo uno delicadamente empezándolo a rozar con suaves caricias ocasionando que este se endureciera ante su contacto, se acerco hasta su pezón, lo lamio humedeciéndolo lo metió a su boca empezándolo a succionar sintiendo en su cavidad bucal como se endurecía mas.

-mmm- gimió el albino sacándole una sonrisa al japonés.

-con tan poco te excitas moyashi- le dijo burlonamente.

-Cállate imbécil- le dijo entre un jadeo.

-Che.

Continuo torturando deliciosamente al albino, mientras estaba con un pezón en su boca con su mano acariciaba el otro, hizo lo mismo cuando cambio de pezón, dejo de besar el pezón y bajo lentamente besando lascivamente el abdomen del menor, quien solo gemía con su respiración acelerada. Llego hasta la altura de sus pantalones, lo desabrocho, bajando rápidamente este dejando al albino totalmente desnudo ya que en su camino también le había quietado la ropa interior.

El menor de los dos ahora estaba completamente desnudo frente al japonés, quien se encontraba agachado frente a su erecto miembro.

-No me mires así- pidió tímidamente colorado de las mejillas tal cual manzana madura.

-Déjate de estupideces- contesto el japonés poniéndose en pie para besarlo nuevamente, sin dejar de acariciar ese cuerpo a su merced.

El menor no quiso quedarse el solo desnudo, por eso con mucho esfuerzo y pena comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del japonés la desabotono lentamente con los nervios a flor de piel, se la quito y lo empezó a besar así como el mayor lo había hecho anteriormente. El japonés disfruto cuando el menor estaba deleitándose con su pecho, temblorosamente el albino comenzó a descender hasta donde estaba el pantalón de este, lo comenzó a desabrochar y bajar lentamente dejando al descubierto el enorme miembro erecto del japonés. Se volteo rápidamente totalmente apenado. El japonés al ver ese gesto sonrió maliciosamente ahora tendría un motivo más para molestar a ese niño. Resto importancia a esa pequeña acción para continuar con lo que realmente quería en esos momentos.

Tomo de los cabellos al albino jalándolo hasta ponerlo en pie, lo empujo sin cuidado alguno hasta toparse con el borde del escritorio en donde anteriormente cada quien hizo su informe.

-Kanda- dijo temblorosamente.

El japonés no respondió, tan solo lo monto al escritorio de un sentón que hizo que el albino se quejara.

-Oye eso me dolió- expreso.

-Che eso no es nada- dijo al japonés.

Sin más palabras que decir el mayos comenzó a besarlo de nuevo en los pezones comenzando a acariciarle su entrepierna, el menor soltó un gemido, bajo poco a poco dejando un rastro de saliva, hasta que llego a su objetivo el miembro del albino. Lo tomo con su mano empezando a masajearlo lentamente de arriba hacia abajo sacándole dulces gemidos al albino, lentamente se acerco hasta ese miembro metiéndolo a su boca pudiendo saborear en toda su extensión, comenzando un sube y baja con su boca.

-Kanda para… por favor… para estoy a punto… ahhh…ahhh…ahhh.

El japonés al escuchar esto no se detuvo al contrario aumento más su ritmo agregando suaves masajes con su mano, sintió dentro de su boca como el pene del albino de endurecía mas sintiendo como aquel cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de placer pudiendo saborear por fin la esencia del albino, no dejando que se derramara ni una sola gota. Satisfecho por su labor se paro y beso a este dándole a probar el sabor de su propia esencia, se poso entre sus piernas extendiendo su mano hasta la boca del albino mostrándole sus dedos.

-Lámelos moyashi- le dijo sin descaro alguno.

-Soy Allen ¡Bakanda!- le dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Che solo haz lo que te digo- le dijo en una orden- además más tarde me lo agradecerás moyashi.

-¡¡Ehhh!!

-Hazlo

Sin poner mas resistencia el albino accedió a obedecer al mayor, metió esos dedos a su boca humedeciéndolos por completo, cuando el mayor sintió que ya estaban lo suficientemente humedecidos los saco de su boca y con su otra mano le separo las piernas, bajo su mano humedecida por la saliva del albino hasta su pequeña entrada.

-"Seguro es virgen"- pensó el japonés.

Lentamente con mucha delicadeza comenzó a introducir el primer dedo sintiendo como este era apretado por esa entrada, lo empezó a mover despacio de afuera hacia a dentro sintiendo como de apoco esa entrada se iba dilatando. Después de unos segundos metió el segundo dedo sintiendo como el cuerpo del albino se tensaba un poco viendo como este ponía un rostro de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, al poco tiempo de estar con esos dos dedos metió un tercer dedo pudiendo observar como en los ojos del menor se comenzaban a formar lagrimas, siguió un rato dilatando esa pequeña entrada hasta que sintió que ya era suficiente, los saco cuidadosamente.

-Te dolerá un poco- le dijo susurrándole al oído.

-Lo sé- contesto el menor que se abrazo al japonés.

Lentamente comenzó a meter su pene en la entrada del menor pudiendo sentir como una cavidad caliente lo envolvía, el menor sintió como era partido en dos formando en su rostro un gesto de dolor acompañado por sus lagrimas, el mayor sintió como un liquido caliente se escurría pudiendo comprobar lo que anteriormente había pensado, se espero unos segundos para darle tiempo al albino de que se acostumbrara a su pene, pero antes de empezar a moverse lo beso tiernamente saboreando las lagrimas de este, cuidadosamente comenzó a moverse. Sentía como esas pequeñas manos se hundían es su espalda ocasionándole más placer.

El albino sentía una mezcla de dolor y placer inconscientemente empezó a mover sus caderas para hacer las penetraciones del japonés más profundas, quien respondió acelerando el ritmo, En aquella sala se podía escuchar los compas del ritmo de sus cuerpos acompañados por sus gemidos y gotas de sudor que se empezaban a formar.

-Nigh…mmm…ahhh…mmm gemía el albino debajo del cuerpo del japonés.

-Moyashi.. mmm- gemia el mayor.

Continuaron moviéndose frenéticamente hasta que sintieron que sus cuerpos llegarían al límite, en un gemido de placer los dos terminaron uno corriéndose sobre su abdomen mientras que el otro en el interior del menor. Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y entre jadeos uno de ellos hablo.

-Moyashi- dijo entre jadeos.

-Si Bakanda- contesto de igual manera.

-Creo que me cobre de sobra lo de la mancha de mi traje.

-Ehh!!- dijo sorprendido el albino- tu – le dijo mirándolo amenazadoramente- como te atreves a decirme eso después de lo que paso.

-Che- contesto el japonés

-Ahora me dirás cada vez que un accidente pase por mi culpa te la cobraras de esta manera.

-Che- pero un brillo se apoderó de sus ojos- por cierto me debes lo de mi informe.

-¡Eh!

-Che

-No … Kanda..- siendo nuevamente besado del cuello-mmm espera…- pero ya no pudo seguir reprochando ya que el japonés lo había atrapado con sus labios.

A partir de ahora Kanda había encontrado una manera de hacerle pagar al albino.

**Notas:** jeje hasta que por fin lo termine jeje espero y sea de su completo agrado y nuevamente pido disculpas por el enorme retraso tratare de que sea menos frecuente.

El siguiente es de Cho-chan

p.s Reviews para subir autoestima onegai shimasu


	6. Chapter 6

4to drabble

Holaaaaaa!!! Aquí cho-chan reportándose de nuevo con otro drabble gracias por su apoyo y pues esperamos que estén disfrutando nuestras ocurrencias hasta ahora.

**¿Lesbiana moyashi?**

Nuevamente habían terminado peleados y todo por culpa del estúpido brote de habas que le había llamado "mujer con problemas de periodo".

Estúpido moyashi, llamarle mujer cuando en realidad la mujer era otro….o más bien…una niñita, una muy sentimental y estúpida.

Y es que era difícil no confundirle con una:

-La voz tan suave y dulce, casi empalagosa que tenia no ayudaba mucho.

-Esa cara tan aniñada y esos rasgos tan delicados que poseía.

-Esas reacciones que tenía cuando algo le afectaba…era tan jodidamente sentimental…

-Su cuerpo no era muy marcado por lo que, con la ropa adecuada podría pasar como una "señorita"…si llegara a usar esas prendas tal vez nadie se daría cuenta de que en realidad en un chico…un "chico afeminado".

Sonrió con malicia, sería interesante llegar a ver eso. Claro, si el moyashi llegaba a vestirse así la tentación de joderselo con vestido sería mucha y más aun verlo vestido como lo que juraba que no era….

De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, tomo a mugen en manos dispuesto a matar al idiota suicida que se había atrevido a entrar a su habitación de esa forma, pero lo que vio a continuación le paralizo por completo.

-¡Kanda por favor ayúdame!- le escucho hablar al recién llegado.

-¡¿moyashi?!- no podía creer lo que veía. Su moyashi traía puesto un vestido de color crema, encima de éste traía una especie de capa de color naranja con holanes y una especie de diadema de color naranja con encaje.

-¡Ahh! ¡No veas así! ¡Es demasiado vergonzoso!- se cubrió la cara con ambas manos completamente sonrojado, se agacho de golpe poniéndose en cunclillas.

Que gesto tan femenino…

Se acercó lentamente al menor inclinándose frente a él, el albino le miro entre sus dedos aun apenado.

-¿kan…Kanda que…?- se sorprendió bastante al ser cargado por el japonés estilo princesa -¡Kanda espera!- pataleaba y forcejeaba por ser bajado pero se detuvo al caer de manera algo ruda sobre la cama del japonés – ¡Itaai! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa bakanda?! ¡No podrías ser un poco más cuidadoso!- reclamo bastante enojado.

-tienes razón…- allen no podía creerlo ¡Kanda le daba la razón! –a una "señorita" se le debe tratar con delicadeza- dijo con una sonrisa burlona sobre su rostro.

-¡Bakanda!- volvió a gritar bastante enojado y ofendido.

-che…cállate y prepárate por que te voy a follar con ese vestido- se paralizo por completo ante lo dicho por el mayor y al ver la cara de completa lujuria que el otro le mostraba.

-¡no Bakanda espera! ¡No!- intento resistirse pero al final termino complaciendo a un pervertido japonés…

A la mañana siguiente Kanda despierta y lo primero que observa es al inglés viéndole con el ceño fruncido.

-¿qué?-

-eres un estúpido-

-che, no es mi culpa que tengas esos gustos-

-¡Yo no me vestí así por que quisiera! ¡Lenalee y Lavi me forzaron! ¡No entiendo porque yo soy el vestido de mujer si tú te pareces más a una!-

El japonés sólo le miro sin decir o hacer nada hasta que…

-entonces te has dejado joder por una "mujer" ¿no crees que eso te convierte en lesbiana moyashi?- se recostó de nuevo dándole la espalda y dejando al albino bastante furioso, pero sin palabras. Sonrió por su victoria sobre su moyashi.

* * *

Bueno aquí el drabble ¿qué les pareció? El próximo le toca a reela-chan n_n


	7. Chapter 7

Hola que tal pues aquí vuelvo o más bien surjo de la nada XD, gomen por la demora pero es que andaba algo ocupadona además de que me la pasaba haciéndome guey XD, pues ahora traigo una loca idea que surgió mientras estaba jugando un rol XD, (es lo que me entretiene últimamente -//-), espero y sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Dulce Fantasía.**

* * *

El comedor de la orden oscura se encontraba infestado de personas, la razón, simple era domingo día de descanso y ahora era el tan esperado festival de chocolate, que para muchos por no decir que la mayoría saltaban de alegría por dicho acontecimiento, pero no es para menos no se conoce a persona alguna que no guste de este exquisito manjar.

Pero en este lugar si hay dicha persona que odia ese manjar tan deseado por todos, su nombre Kanda Yu, el exorcista huraño, gruñón maleducado, en fin muchas cosas más en negativa para una persona, ese día tan celebrado por muchos y odiado por uno era lo que más esperaba el exorcista albino ya que el amaba el chocolate pero no tanto como sus dangos pero, se podía hacer una excepción.

Con su mala leche se acerco hasta la ventanilla del chef de la orden, vio que estaba el albino platicando de lo más alegre con el chef de sexo dudoso. Chasqueo la lengua poniendo un claro gesto de que no le tomaba importancia, el albino se encontraba de lo más alegre.

-Jerry-san!!- en verdad harás mucha variedad de chocolates- le pregunto el menor con ojitos brillantes.

-Si lo hare, especialmente por ti es que me esmerare más de la cuenta- le dijo de igual manera agarrando las manos del menor y acercando sus rostros, sin percatarse de que ese gesto podría ser malinterpretado por una persona que se encontraba detrás de ellos, emitiendo una aura asesina.

-Che ya terminaste o piensas quedarte así todo el puto día.

-eh!? Kanda - no seas grosero además yo llegue primero así que te jodes y esperas tu turno a pasar.

-Pero no pienso estar todo el jodido día a esperar hasta que termines de revolotear.

-Tú!!!- le dijo furiosamente mientras que el otro le miraba de igual manera haciendo aparecer de la nada un aura de fuego que amenazaba con rostizar a quien pasase a su lado.

El chef solo se dedicaba a mirar la escena con una gota de sudor en la sien.

-ya he terminado señor amargado- dijo el menor mientras regresaba a la normalidad y se despedía del chef alegremente.

-che, estúpida torunda con patas- exclamo el mayor que fue alcanzado por los oídos del chef.

-así que quieres lo mismo de siempre Kanda-le dijo el chef a un sin quitar ese expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

-Che acaso hay algo más de lo que pueda disfrutar- pregunto con sorna el japonés

-Quizá haya algo aquí en la orden- dijo misteriosamente el chef- a lo cual el japonés solo enarco una ceja, cuando tenía su bandeja en la mano se fue a una de la mesas vacías de ese momento, empezando a comer tranquila y educadamente como se lo había enseñado su maestro. Aunque recordaba que ese viejo era un fastidio reconocía que gracias a él supo muchas cosas y aprendió lo que eran los modales en la mesa porque lo demás no le tomo importancia alguna.

*********************

Ya eran la hora de la tan ansiada cena por muchos la cual consistía en un banquete ligero de entrada, porque lo principal a comer era el chocolate.

En una de las mesas que se encontraban ahora abarrotadas por buscadores y gente de la sección científica, estaban de lo más alegre conversando una chica peli verde, un pelirrojo, un loco científico, un albino y demás amigos o allegados a ellos.

-Por cierto siento que falta alguien- dijo el albino con inocencia.

-Pues quien más va a ser si no que el amargado de Kanda- dijo el pelirrojo con un gesto de burla en su rostro sacando risas en los presentes.

-Tienes razón- dijo el albino estaba a punto de decir algo mas pero se vio interrumpido por que el chef llego diciendo que la hora del banquete ya iba a comenzar a lo cual apareció de la nada una gran mesa con bocadillos y demás platillos dignos de admirarse, pero en la mesa de fondo estaba la más esperada por todos, había en ella toda variedad de chocolates, desde blanco hasta el más oscuro, también desde el más dulce hasta el más amargo.

Los presentes prácticamente ignoraron la otra mesa, con ojos brillantes se abalanzaron a la mesa de los chocolates, en la cual ahora se podría apreciar las obras de arte que había hecho el chef con exquisito manjar, también había hecho combinaciones jamás vistas pero las había hecho para deleitar a los miembros de la orden.

Habiendo pasado un rato de estar comiendo el menor de ellos se acerco a la mesa y tomo lo que parecía una trufa francesa, además de unas fresas cubiertas de chocolate. Las llevo con cuidado hasta en donde estaban las habitaciones, suspiro cancinamente, se paro frente a una habitación en la cual sabia que se encontraba cierta persona amargada.

-No sé porque hago esto, solo me estoy arriesgando a que me corte el cuello- toco suavemente la puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna, volvió a tocar sin obtener resultado alguno.

-Pero que le pasa- dijo mientras en su frente le aparecía una venita- Sera mejor que me vaya.

Dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien había llegado por detrás y por consiguiente choco con esa persona-lo siento- dijo sin ver quien era dicha persona, logrando recuperar el equilibrio que amenazaba con tirar lo que llevaba en sus manos.

-che qué demonios haces aquí- le dijo esa persona con claro enfado en la voz.

-Kanda!? Dijo sorprendido.

-no el señor del pasillo- le dijo en tono de burla- si me fijo bien estas parado en la puerta de mi habitación moyashi- hablo mientras se secaba el cabello con una blanca toalla.

-oye tampoco es para que digas eso- le dijo con un gesto de enfado- además soy Allen!! Que no puede tu cabeza hueca entender eso- le grito exasperado.

-che-

-por cierto te traje esto- dijo mostrando lo que llevaba en sus manos.

-no lo quiero- le dijo secamente sin titubear.

-eh!, pero porque?- le inquiera de manera inocente.

-che no me gusta lo dulce moyashi, así que vete de una vez.

-pero ni siquiera lo has probado- dijo en tono de tristeza soltando un suspiro- está bien como quieras- se dio un paso al frente dispuesto a emprender la retirada cuando una batalla campal se desato a su alrededor, miro quienes eran los causantes de tal estruendo, quedándose sorprendido y a la vez una gran gota de sudor resalaba por su sien.

-Tim deja de molestar al gólem de Kanda- dijo mientras veía como su gólem dorado se encontraba mordiendo una ala del otro.

-che, oi dile a tu estúpido gólem que deje de morder al mío, si no quiere acabar hecho polvo por mugen sin posibilidad de regenerarse- exclamo el japonés enfadado.

El albino solo le dirigió una mirada de enfado, a lo cual respondió acercándose a los gólem, para separarlos de una buena vez y largarse de ahí, pero no contaba con que su gólem tenia bien agarrado al otro del ala, con dificultad empezó a jalar a su gólem cuidando de no tirar muy fuerte para no hacer daño al otro, además de cuidar de que no se le callera lo que llevaba en manos.

Jalo repetidas veces pero sin obtener resultado alguno, ante esto el japonés se desespero y se dispuso a jalar el también, se coloco atrás del menor y de un solo tirón fuerte separo a los gólem, pero no contando con que su acción traería una consecuencia, la cual era que el gólem se estampara en la cara del albino haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio cayéndose de espalda encima del japonés, pero con la caída el peliblanco o queriendo derramar lo que llevaba en las manos cayó en el japonés, quien ahora se encontraba bañado de chocolate de la cara y pecho.

-yo lo siento- dijo el albino apuradamente volteándose pudiendo ver el estado en el que se encontraba el japonés, quien a su vez tenía una gran vena en la sien.

-che mira lo que has hecho pedazo de inútil- exclamo furioso intentando ponerse en pie, pero un peso no lo dejo- pero que haces- le dijo al albino que se había quedado quieto recargándose en el.

-ne Kanda-

-que quieres moyashi-

-no me resisto.

-eh!? a que te refieres con eso moyashi

-a esto- dijo volteándose mirando al japonés, comenzó acercándose al japonés lentamente frente a la cara de extrañeza del otro, cuando estuvo cerca dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla de este, separándose para poder apreciar de nuevo el rostro del otro se relamió los labios- mmm delicioso.

Dicho esto se acerco de nuevo ante la cara de sorpresa del japonés, pero que ni se inmuto por la acción del albino, quedándose quieto ante este, el albino se aproximo hasta su cuello empezando a lamerlo tímidamente olvidando de que se encontraban a medio pasillo, siguió lamiendo provocando e el japonés descargas eléctricas que iba a parar en su entrepierna haciendo que su miembro comenzara a despertarse, el albino por su parte comenzaba a descender por el cuerpo del japonés lamiendo y dando pequeñas mordidas al cuerpo de este.

-moyashi detente- pidió el japonés

-no lo hare- le contesto- además es tu culpa

-eh!? mi culpa como dices eso torunda con patas.

-no soy torunda con patas!!, y fue tu culpa si no hubieras jalado fuerte a tim no habría pasado esto así que te callas de un vez-

-che- pero ya no dijo nada más y solo se dejo disfrutar por el albino.

El menor ahora se encontraba bajando lentamente hasta toparse con el miembro erecto de japonés, desabrocho el pantalón y lo bajo liberando su pene. Continuo besando su abdomen, pero una idea rondo su mente, a ciegas busco el postre que llevaba hace unos momentos, lo tomo y derramo en el miembro del japonés, quien se quedo asombrado por lo que había hecho.

Teniendo el miembro de japonés cubierto por el chocolate, se dispuso de nuevo a lamer y meter a su boca el gran miembro del japonés, dando ligeras mordidas, chupándolo hasta succionarlo deliciosamente para el japonés, que solo lo que hacía era disfrutar del momento.

-moyashi- dijo entre gemidos- si sigues así me voy a... ahhh-

-shhh- dijo el albino sin separarse del pene, haciendo que el vibrar de sus cuerdas bucales estremecieran más al japonés.

Siguió dándole de esa dulce tortura ahora agrandando el masaje que le daba con su mano, los movimientos que hacía de arriba hacia abajo hacían que el japonés cada vez se excitase más, hasta el grado de ya no poder mas.

-ahhhh.. ahhhhhhhhh-

Se escucho su gran gemido, lo cual le siguió que se corriera en la boca del menor quien a su vez se trago todo lo que pudo, se paro poco a poco viendo el aspecto del japonés, que se encontraba agitado y acalorado por el reciente trabajo oral que le había practicado.

-mm dulce para ser de un amargado- dijo el albino relamiéndose los labios el resto de semen que estaba en la comisura de sus labios- es una lástima de que no te guste lo dulce Kanda porque lo que acabo de probar es sumamente delicioso- se puso completamente de pie, y se dispuso a marcharse de ahí en pasos lentos. Dejando a un japonés muy ansioso con ganas de probar lo dulce del moyashi.

-estúpido moyashi- exclamo poniéndose en pie entrando a su cuarto.

**Nota:** jejje espero que les haya gustado el próximo es de cho-chan 8D

Dejar reviews (Reela y cho-chan agitando una lata.)


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaaaaaaaa!!! Aquí cho-chan reportándose con otra loca idea que se me ocurrió en una mis múltiples divagaciones mientras mi hermano presentaba su tesis….se supone que debería ponerle atención pero nah, la idea era demasiado….no los entretengo mas y los dejo con ella….

**Malpensado**

Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee y Allen habían sido mandados a una nueva misión, en la cual una enorme cantidad de akumas se había acumulado en un pequeño pueblo de Francia. Al principio no había nada fuera de lo común y hasta llegaron a pensar que mandarlos había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y nuestros queridos exorcistas se dirigían cansados al lugar donde se hospedarían, en todo el día no habían encontrado el menor indicio de akumas….

De repente una explosión cercana los alerto, los akumas habían aparecido y era su deber como exorcistas ayudar a todas esas almas. Un akuma de nivel 2 apareció frente a allen y Kanda lanzándoles una cortina de humo.

-ten cuidado Kanda-

-tsk, no tienes porque decirlo moyashi-

Ahora se encontraban espalda con espalda alertas a cualquier indicio de ataque

-¡kyaaa!- un escalofrió recorrió su espalda –bakanda no es momento para esto, no ves que estamos siendo atacados- se giro viéndole enojado y con un sonrojo en el rostro

-che, no se de qué demonios estás hablando- le miro de reojo

-¡de que me has tocado el trasero!- grito indignado - ¡no es momento para eso!-

-¿para que querría tocarte el trasero en estos momentos? ¡No ves en qué situación estamos idiota!- contesto molesto

-pero…tú….si no has sido tú…entonces….- estaba confundido -¡kyaaaaa!- volvió a gritar al sentir ese roce

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejano….

-¡Lena! ¿Te encuentras bien?- corrió el pelirrojo en busca de la china

-¿eh? Sí, estoy bien-

-¿no has sido tú la que ha gritado?- pregunto confuso

-no, no he sido yo, probamente una chica este en problemas-

-¡kyaaaaa!- se escucho de nuevo

-ahí está otra vez ¡vamos!- le indico que fuera con él después de acabar con los akumas–debe ser cerca de donde esta Yu y el moyashi- y así ambos fueron en busca de sus amigos.

De vuelta con allen y Kanda…

-che…escapo- dijo molesto mientras enfundaba a mugen y jalaba del brazo al exorcista albino

-¡ah, Kanda! ¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vamos?!- decía mientras era arrastrado por un muy molesto japonés

-che, te demostrare a quien le perteneces-

-¡no, espera!- fue lo último que se escucho del albino en aquella destruida calle. Lavi y Lenalee los miraron alejarse con una gotita en sus frentes.

Al día siguiente….

-maldito bakanda- mascullaba por lo bajo el inglés realmente molesto y caminado como si recién hubiese bajado de un caballo

-Allen-kun ¿estás bien?- lucia preocupada

-sí, no te preocupes- sonreía nervioso

-jajaja lo que pasa es que el moyashi monto a un animal salvaje anoche- exclamo divertido el oji verde. La chica tenía cara de no entender nada.

-¡Lavi!- grito molesto pero rojo como un tomate. El japonés le vio con su típica mirada asesina y coloco a mugen en su cuello.

Bookman iba rogar por su vida pero una explosión cercana los distrajo. Una nueva nube de humo apareció

-¡tengan cuidado- exclamo el albino -el akuma de ayer regreso-

Allen intentaba ver a través del humo cuando de repente sintió algo tocar su parte trasera. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y trago saliva, Intento contenerse de no gritar. Ya no era el pequeño roce de antes, no, era algo que poco a poco se le clavaba en su parte trasera. Volvió a tragar saliva nervioso. Tenía que detener aquello y averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Se armo de valor y con la mano temblorosa se atrevió a tocar aquello, lo froto y descubrió que era algo largo y duro. Se tenso de nuevo.

¿Que debería hacer? Se suponía que con el único con el que podía hacer aquello era Kanda y nadie más.

Apretó fuertemente los ojos tenía que descubrir al pervertido que se atrevía a tocarle de esa manera. Sabía que no era Kanda y tenía que hacer algo…

Giro rápidamente jalando el objeto aun sin identificar sintiendo que con el jalaba un cuerpo…ya no había vuelta atrás lo descubriría y…

-moyashi ¿Qué es lo que haces con mugen?- pregunto un confundido japonés

Creo que sobra decir cómo era la cara del menor de los exorcistas…

-morirán exorcistas- exclamo el akuma apareciendo de repente

Un aura asesina proveniente del inglés hizo retroceder al akuma.

-todo ha sido por tu culpa- le veía con una cara siniestra. Se dispuso a atacarlo y a acabar con él logrando su objetivo.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar detenidamente, la primera vez que sintió aquello fue cuando Kanda se encontraba a su espalda y aun no desenfundaba a mugen. Y lo mismo en la segunda vez…lo que había sentido era la funda de la espada mientras era desenfundada…

El estar con el japonés le había convertido en un pervertido pero sobre todo en un malpensado….

Jajaja apuesto a que creyeron que se trataba de otra cosa sois unos mal-pen-sa-dos jaja pero no se preocupen que yo también malpensé mucho al hacerlo XD

El próximo le toca a reela-chan


	9. Chapter 9

Hola que tal pues aquí estoy de nuevo dando lata XD. Espero que este intento de drabble sea de su agrado y logre sacarle una que otra risa, ya que no es lo mío. =_= soy mala para este tipo de cosas.

_

* * *

_

_**Malpensados.**_

_

* * *

_

En una posada de la ciudad de España, es donde se encontraban los cuatro principales exorcistas de la orden oscura.

Habían llegado esa tarde pero para inspeccionar el lugar de la misión tuvieron que separarse, casualmente en parejas quedando Kanda con Allen y Lavi con Lenalee. Pasaron unas cuantas horas para que la segunda pareja decidiera que era tiempo de regresar a la vieja posada.

Ahora se dirigían a la habitación que correspondía, que era una doble, porque la posada no contaba con mas habitaciones libres y por eso tuvieron que aceptar la única que estaba disponible en esos momentos, además de que no querían andar buscando lugar donde quedarse.

Caminaron por los estrechos pasillos que se encontraban oscuros y tenuemente alumbrados por velas, en su recorrer podían escuchar lo que provenía de las habitaciones vecinas, que a decir verdad no querían escuchar, con visible sonrojo apresuraron su paso para llegar a donde querían.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación correspondiente, pararon en seco tras escuchar salir de ella unos ruidos extraños a su parecer, abrieron los ojos como platos y se miraron mutuamente no pudiendo creer lo que en ese momento sus oídos captaban proveniente de esa habitación.

-Kanda- haha-

Al reconocer el sonido de esa dulce vos ambos guardaron absoluto silencia quedándose como estatuas.

-Ngh moyashi no te muevas o te va a doler-

Al escuchar al otro interlocutor de esa habitación pegaron las orejas a la puerta, recargándose cuidadosamente para cuidar de no hacer ruido y poder seguir escuchando lo que pasaba en esa habitación.

-Ka..- se escuchó temblorosamente.

-Che moyashi ya te dije que te quedes quieto- en tono de enfado típico del japonés.

-pero es que me duele- respondió el aludido en tono de reproche.

-quédate quieto de una buena vez- exigió de nueva cuenta el japonés.

Los dos que se encontraban afuera pegados en la puerta tal cual garrapata, no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban parpadeaban rápidamente sin comprender.

-moyashi no te muevas que aquí voy- dijo el japonés.

-está bien tratare de no hacerlo, pero se cuidadoso conmigo Bakanda!!- dijo un poco calmado el albino.

-che.

Los otros dos ahora se encontraban mas pegados a la puerta deseando en este momento tener la habilidad de traspasar la puerta para poder ver lo que ocurría ahí en esos momentos. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante esto último que escucharon, pues su mente divagaba entre tantas imágenes de la situación en la que estaban esos dos.

-kyaaaa- se escucho un grito proveniente del albino.

-Che- eres un llorón moyashi-

-Así pues como no es a ti a quien se la estas metiendo no te duele, ya verás cuando sea mi turno de hacerlo Bakanda.

-Che – quédate quieto que aun no termino moyashi.

-Que!! Aun falta más!! No ya no quiero hacerlo.

-Deja de estar de llorica por algo tan insignificante y deja que termine- le expresó enfadado el japonés.

-Está bien Bakanda pero no te demores tanto en terminar que me ¡duele!

-Che.

Paso un instante y la puerta se abrió en un estruendo haciendo que los aludidos dieran un completo respingo dejando lo que estaban haciendo de un solo golpe.

-que.. que.. que están haciendo par de pervertidos!!- expreso en un grito el pelirrojo acompañado por una Lenalee que se encontraba completamente sonrojada. Pero ambos con los ojos cerrados.

-He!?- fue la respuesta de ambos al ver la situación en la que estaban sus compañeros.

-he!? Fue lo que hubo por respuesta de ellos.

-Pero que mierda les pasa por que entran de esa manera- expreso furioso el japonés.

-….- nada silencio por parte de ellos mientras que el albino se apresuraba a limpiarse.

-Si por que entran de esa manera- pregunto el albino para romper el silencio que se había formado.

-…..- nada no podían articular palabras.

Entonces el albino analizo la situación y dio un grito de sorpresa.

-Acaso ustedes pensaron que Kanda y yo...- no podía terminar la frase ya que le causaba vergüenza.

-….-

-Che par de pervertidos-

-Bueno es que lo que... Yo escuche... Escuchamos... – poniendo rostro de pena – lo sentimos- dijo finalmente el pelirrojo.

-Che si serán un par de idiotas- se acerco de nuevo al albino- bueno es mi turno así que apresúrate moyashi.

-Ah?! Si Bakanda solo espero que a ti también te duela como a mí.

-Che el hacerte un hoyuelo en la oreja no es para tanto. Así que apresúrate de una buena vez que debido a tus lloriqueos estos dementes pervertidos pensaron mal de nosotros.

-Si tienes razón Bakanda.

-Pero… jump- dijo enfatizando una sínica sonrisa- pero jamás pensé que fueran tan estúpidos para pretender de que haríamos eso aquí, más en su estúpida presencia. No somos un par de idiotas ¿verdad moyashi?

**Notas:** jejeje espero que haya sido de su completo agrado y también hayan malpensado XD

El próximo es de cho-chan.

Reviews (par de disque autoras agitando una lata con piedras)


	10. Chapter 10

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Aquí cho-chan dando lata de nuevo con otro drabble, gracias por su seguimiento y su apoyo, la verdad nos hace felices, muy felices T_T

Esta idea surgió mientras jugábamos un juego de rol Yaoi *0*

**¿Descubiertos?**

¿Qué podrían tener en común Allen Walker y Yu Kanda?

A simple vista…absolutamente nada…

Uno era el exorcista más dulce, alegre y simpático, era servicial, atento, siempre veía por el bien de los demás antes que el suyo propio…toda una dulzura…y la fantasía (nada santa) de más de uno.

El otro era, por decirlo de una manera sutil…el exorcista mas amargado, seco, frio, apático, antisocial, gruñón, que prefería que sus compañeros murieran antes de ayudarlos...

Eran como el agua y el aceite, como el día y la noche.

Cada vez que se encontraban juntos en la misma sala se insultaban, peleaban y terminaban casi a punto de matarse. Cualquiera que los viese podría jurar que se odiaban a muerte. Y si, se odiaban, pero…

¿Es que acaso no han escuchado el dicho _"del odio al amor hay solo un paso"_?

Pues en este caso, les había quedado como anillo al dedo.

Nadie lo sabía y aunque lo supieran, no sabrían como fue que paso, ni ellos mismos sabían el cómo o el porqué habían terminado así.

Ahora mismo, cualquiera que los viese creería que se trata de una broma o de un mal chiste.

Y es que ambos se encontraban besándose apasionadamente por uno de los pasillos de la orden.

El menor de los exorcistas recién acababa de regresar de una misión que había durado una semana, eran altas horas de la madrugada y lo único que quería era descansar un poco. Se dirigía a su habitación, pero en uno de los pasillos noto al japonés recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

-Kanda ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- pregunto extrañado

El japonés abrió un ojo y le miro, bajo los brazos y se acerco lentamente hacia él.

-Kanda ¿qué?…- no pudo terminar ya que el otro le había arrinconado contra la pared besándole con extremada lujuria.

Se separo del albino dejando un hilillo de saliva mientras le miraba de manera lasciva.

-quiero comer moyashi…no lo he comido en una semana- dijo seductoramente mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

-anghhh…no Kanda alguien podría…vernos…-

-no hay nadie a estas horas- continuo besándole, ahora en el cuello mientras metía una de sus manos bajo el pantalón del menor estimulando su miembro

-espera…yo…estoy cansado…y…ahhh…no…aquí no…-

El mayor sonrió y de un solo golpe bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior del albino, continuando con la estimulación al miembro del otro.

Desabrocho la playera del albino con su mano libre…

- Lavi que Allen-kun no haría eso- se escucho una voz conocida aproximándose. El menor se paralizo al reconocerla

-vamos Lenalee ¿quieres apostar a que si lo ha hecho?- se escucho la otra voz

Se había olvidado de que el conejo y Lenalee también habían regresado de una misión.

Miro la cara de pánico que el otro tenia. Miro a su alrededor analizando que hacer para no ser descubiertos. Noto una puerta cercana y arrastro consigo al otro rogando que esta estuviera abierta. Giro la perilla y la puerta se abrió.

Las voces se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y, en un ataque de pánico el albino se metió rápidamente a aquella habitación jalando consigo al mayor dándole la espalda, entraron a aquel pequeño lugar.

Estarían a salvo por el momento y no sería descubiertos pero…no contaban con que el albino resbalaría cayendo boca abajo y que, el japonés también caería, pero sobre la espalda del menor.

-oye ¿escuchaste eso?- se escucho preguntar a la chica

-sí parece ser que algo se cayó de ahí dentro- se escucharon los paso acercarse a la puerta

Ambos se quedaron estáticos en la posición en la que estaban, serian descubiertos haciendo "eso". La puerta se abrió lentamente. El albino comenzó a rezar en todos los idiomas posibles y el japonés maldecía en su interior a ese par. Estaban expuestos y los verían en esa posición tan vergonzosa.

Los recién llegados estaban a punto de mirar pero….

-¡Lavi! ¡Lenalee! –Se escucho una tercera voz –Komui los está buscando, dice que es urgente-

-está bien, iremos enseguida- contesto la china –vamos Lavi- se alejo aun sin mirar dentro de aquel lugar.

Allen agradeció mentalmente a Komui, ahora solo faltaba Lavi.

El pelirrojo miro dentro del lugar –está muy oscuro y alguien ha dejado su capa de exorcista- dijo para si antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

Kanda y Allen suspiraron aliviados. No había sido descubiertos gracias a la oscuridad del lugar.

Esa había sido una valiosa lección para Allen Walker y no quería repetirla nunca.

No se podría decir lo mismo de Yu Kanda quien agarro un extraño gusto al peligro de ser descubiertos al hacerlo en lugares públicos…

Notas:Bueno aquí esta, dejen reviews para estas pobres y locas autoras n_n


	11. Chapter 11

Hola que tal resurjo de entre las montañas papel de mi cuarto XD, bueno aquí de nuevo por fin con algo que se me ocurrió estando el chat de un foro de rol yaoi en el que estoy, llevaba tiempo pensándolo pero apenas lo llevamos a cabo XD, ojala le guste esta pequeña interacción entre Kanda y Allen.

Kanda- Reela -w- me toca ser Kanda

Allen-Cho-chan XD a mi allen -w-

() users hablando en interacción XD

-w- esperamos Reviews para saber que tal estuvo esto.

Empieza Kanda XD

**Advertencia:** el vocabulario obsceno de Kanda XD, no me hago responsable por futuros traumas o reclamos por ello

**/En el pasillo/**

Kanda-*Estando tranquilo parado frente a la gran ventana se encontraba mirando a la nada*

Allen-*Recién acababa de regresar de su última misión, ahora se dirigía a su habitación para descansar un poco después de haber asaltado el comedor, de repente muy lejos de él pudo divisar una figura bastante cocida por él*

Kanda*Estancado en sus divagaciones no se percato de que pasos se acercaban hasta donde estaba el.*

*resoplo con fastidio*

-che no he tenido ninguna misión.

Allen-¿aburrido Bakanda?- *se acerco a donde el otro se encontraba con su típica sonrisa*

Kanda-*volteo a mirarle con su típica mirada hacia el moyashi*

-che

Allen-deberías quitar esa mirada hacia las personas Bakanda.

Kanda-che jodete moyashi yo miro como me venga en gana

Allen-*le sale una venita en la frente* -sabes ser más amable con las personas no te mataría, pero supongo que tú siendo Bakanda, es imposible *mueve la cabeza negando*

Kanda-che y tu si te quedaras callado y no sonrieras como estúpido todo el tiempo quizá fueras más soportable!

Allen-tal vez, pero por lo menos las personas no me temen y no parezco como si estuviera estreñido todo el tiempo-

Kanda-que dijiste pedazo de algodón malformado

Allen- lo que oíste bakanda

Kanda-*una vena fuertemente marcada se formo en su sien*

-che te enseñare a quedarte con la boca cerrada moyashi

Allen-quiero lo intentes- *también con una venita en la frente*

Kanda- te enseñare a usar esa boca que tienes para algo más que decir estupideces y tragar

Allen-¿ha si? Inténtalo si puedes

Kanda -che ya verás moyashi *se acerco hasta Allen de forma amenazante tomando a mugen aun enfundada y alzarla para pegarle con la punta de ella en la frente dejándole una marca rojiza *

Allen-*se frota en la frente donde Kanda le había pegado* -¡¿cuál es tu problema?- *le grita molesto*

Kanda-*le mira molesto* - che-*recobra la compostura*

Allen-*le miraba con cierta molestia aun con la mano sobre su frente*

Kanda-*se gira sobre sus talones para seguir viendo hacia la ventana*

-ya puedes irte moyashi

Allen-tu no me das ordenes bakanda, si yo quiero puedo quedarme aquí-

*con gesto ofendido*

Kanda-che pues no se me da la gana de que estés aquí

Allen-pues a mí se me da la gana quedarme aquí- *se recarga en la pared con los brazos cruzados*

Kanda-*dos venas salen de su sien*

-moyashi!- lo miro amenazantemente

Allen-*ríe un poco por la provocación le está haciendo a kanda*

Kanda-*se molesta mas por la sonrisa de este*

-che

Allen-*seguía divertido de la reacción del otro*

Kanda-che para de reír como pendejo

Allen-ya te dije que tu no me ordenas, yo puedo reírme si quiero.

Kanda-che- *más molesto de lo normal*- quiero ver en silencio-*volteo a la ventana divisando la luna llena*

Allen -bien, de cualquier modo me quedare aquí porque quiero- *sin moverse de su lugar*

Kanda -che- *trato de ignóralo febrilmente pero no pudiendo evitar mirar de reojo al moyashi iluminado con los reflejos de la luz de luna.*

Allen-*se quedo recargado ahí de brazos cruzados mirando a la nada*

Cho-chan-(¬¬ )

Kanda-*se encontraba observando a la luna *

Reela-(¬¬)

Kanda -che oi moyashi que no tienes a quien más molestar

Allen- se ve que no agradeces mi compañía Bakanda.

Kanda- si la agradecería mucho moyashi-*sarcasmo*

Allen-*suspira* -además no tengo nada mejor que hacer-

Kanda-che así que me jodes a mi

Allen- eres mi "peor es nada"

Cho-chan-(jajajaja)

Reela-(jajajajajajaja)

Kanda -*se enoja por eso*-che yo no soy tu peor es nada moyashi

Allen-Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda y Krory aun no regresan de sus misiones, ya he pasado a la cafetería y ya he tomado un baño, no se me antoja dormir por el momento así que....sí, eres mi "peor es nada"-

Kanda -moyashi- dijo de manera amenazante con un aura en llamas - si eso es lo que quieres seré tu peor es nada pero atente a las consecuencias imbécil

Allen-no me asustas Bakanda - *sin moverse de su posición*

Kanda -che te demostrare a lo que le debes de tener miedo moyashi - se acerco hasta Allen y lo arrincono en la ventana poniendo sus dos manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Allen*

Allen-*abre los ojos al ver a Kanda frente a él*- ¿qué es lo que haces?- *pregunto un tanto nervioso ya que esa acción lo tomo por sorpresa*

Kanda -te enseñare a mantener esa boca tuya ocupada en algo mejor - *le tomo de un mechón del cabello*

Allen-*se quedo unos segundos inmóvil ya que estaba un poco sorprendido* -estas raro bakanda, quítate- *intento apartarle*

Kanda -che no lo hare tu insististe en joderme aquí y ahora me toca joderte aquí.

Cho-chan-(jajajajaja)

Allen*seguía intentando alejarlo, eso ya no le estaba gustando tanto* -quítate de una vez-

Reela-(=P)

Kanda -no lo hare pequeño imbécil-*se acerco mas a él pegando mas su cuerpo al de Allen*

Allen-*a cada reacción de Kanda se sentía cada vez más nervioso y a la vez tenía un sentimiento de pánico, empezaba a pensar que haber provocado al japonés le costaría un precio muy, pero muy alto*- quítate Bakanda!- *comenzó a desesperarse y colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del mayor intentaba alejarle en vano*

Kanda -che ya te dije que no lo hare así que será mejor que te calles, tu empezaste a molestarme moyashi-*sonrió de lado* - así que atente a las consecuencias- *dijo por fin dejando nada de distancia entre ellos acorralando mas a Allen con su cuerpo que ya estaban pegados poniendo su rodilla entre las piernas de Allen*

Allen-*sintió que su cara adquiría un enorme tono rojizo al sentir tanta cercanía entre ambos* -no voy a callarme, aléjate- *de nuevo trataba de zafarse*

Kanda -che de eso estoy completo seguro- *sonrió burlonamente*.

Allen -bakanda!- *grito con el sonrojo en su rostro*

Kanda-*sin decir nada aprisiona mas al moyashi en donde sin pensarlo dos veces llevo sus labios al cuello de Allen*

Allen-*soltó un leve gemido al sentirlo en su cuello*-Kanda... ¿que...haces?- *en su rostro se podía ver un sonrojo más notorio*

Kanda -che tan solo podrías callarte moyashi-*siguió en el cuello de Allen sacando su lengua para dar una lamida larga y profunda*

Allen-nghhh...Bakanda...detente...- * no haciendo mucho esfuerzo para apartarle de alguna manera se sentía bien*

Kanda -*sonrió de lado sintiendo la piel del moyashi erizarse bajo su lengua*-ya te dije que no lo hare hasta que esa boquita tuya haga algo mejor que solo abrirse para soltar estupideces - sin despegar su cara de cuello de Allen.

Allen -eres un imbécil Bakanda- *sentía la respiración del mayor en su cuello y no pudo evitar sentir un leve escalofrío*

Kanda -che ya veremos quién es el imbécil de aquí- *siguió paseando su lengua en el cuello de Allen, para después bajar lentamente hasta toparse con ese lazo ridículo que siempre traía, con el filo de los dientes lo desato hasta lograr tirar de él y quitarlo por completo*

Allen-es más que..obvio que tu lo..eres..- *seguía sintiendo a Kanda sobre su cuello*

Cho-chan-(me canse de escribir mi fic -.-U)

Reela-(jaja que mal)

(¬w¬ pero has el intento de seguirle)

(o si no ya sabes cómo te va *saca el látigo*)

Cho-chan-(no jajaja es la conti del de y nos dieron las diez, pero ya se me seco el poco cerebro que tenia)

(De donde sacas el látigo ¬¬U)

Reela-(de la artillería de la mochila de bel )

(owó le pedí que me lo prestase para hacerle uso exclusivo contigo )

Kanda-che eso lo veremos moyashi- *paso sus dedos a los botones del chaleco que traía Allen para desabrocharlos con rapidez y tirarlo cerca de ahí*

Cho-chan-(¬¬U loca)

Reela-(¬w¬ quien lo dice)

Allen-*ve como kanda le quita esa prenda de encima y algo en su cabeza empieza a encenderse ,es entonces cuando se da cuenta de las intenciones del japonés y en el lugar donde ahora se encuentran*-¡¿qué crees que haces? ¡Estamos en pleno pasillo! ¡Podrían vernos!- *reaccionando de nuevo e intentando convencerle de que no es un lugar apropiado para eso*

Cho-chan-(-w- yo soy un alma de dios *coro celestial*)

(yo soy la persona más cuerda q puedas encontrar :P)

Reela-(*rueda de la risa por la cama*)

Kanda-che y eso que- dijo simplemente

*sin hacer caso omiso al comentario de Allen, siguió jugando con los botones de la camisa de Allen, arrancándolos con los dientes y botándolos por ahí*

Cho-chan -( ¬¬)

Reela- (*aun sigue muerta de la risa)

Allen-¿cómo que eso qué?...¿no te das cuenta acaso de la situación en la que estamos?- *un poco alarmado por ello*

Cho-chan-(¬¬)

Reela-(¬w¬)

Kanda -que estoy a punto de follarte-* le dijo simplemente*

Allen-*su cara se asemejo a un jitomate* -¡bakanda!- *grito muy pero muy avergonzado*-aléjate

Kanda –no- *tomando de la barbilla a Allen le obligo a mirarle sin esconder la mueca simularse a una sonrisa de su rostro*

Allen-*sus ojos se encontraron con los de kanda unos instantes, pero desvío la vista avergonzado*

Kanda-*el descaro aparecía en su rostro, se acerco de nuevo hacia el rostro de Allen para rozar su nariz en la mejilla de Allen*

Allen-*soltó un leve suspiro al sentirlo, cerró los ojos*

Kanda-*mordió despacio la mejilla de Allen*-vaya pareces que ya no estás de quejica moyashi.

Allen--cállate Bakanda...- *le dijo mas rojo un tomate*

Kanda -che- *siguió mordiendo de la mejilla a Allen para después pasar a los labios de Allen en donde los lamio y mordió jugueteando con ellos dejándolos rojos*

Allen-*abrió un poco los labios al ser mordidos*

Kanda-*rozo su lengua entre los labios de Allen para sacarla enseguida y alejarse de Allen un poco *

Allen-*tenía los ojos cerrados y al instante en que Kanda se separo de él, los abrió para poder mirarle*

Kanda-*miro fijamente a Allen sin decir nada*

Allen-*le mira interrogante, ya que primero le besaba y después se separaba como si nada, se preguntaba diablos pasaba por la mente de Kanda *

Kanda-*al ver el semblante confundido de Allen se acerca de nuevo para susurrarle al oído*

-moyashi~ quieres mas

Allen-*abre mas grandes los ojos para después mostrarle un tanto ofendido y molesto* -eres un imbécil- *dice aun sonrojado y le aparta a un lado para poder marcharse de ahí*

Kanda -estás seguro de que te quieres marchar así-* lo señala de la ropa toda desarreglada sin mencionar los botones arrancados de la camisa, sin soltarle *

Allen-*se dio cuenta de que efectivamente había quedado muy desarreglado*-es tu culpa- *intento alejarse y buscar el chaleco que había ido a dar por ahí*

Kanda-*no le dejo alejarse, bruscamente lo tomo del mentón para de nuevo fijar su mirada en las enormes orbes plateadas de Allen, pudiendo apreciar el deseo que había despertado, con esos breves momentos de caricias*

Allen-*se perdió en los oscuros ojos del japonés*

Kanda-*sin decir nada a un siguió mirando a Allen sin parpadear un instante*-moyashi~

Allen-*no se movió para nada y continuo viendo fijamente a los ojos al mayor* -que...sucede?-

Kanda-*sin esperarlo el mismo sintió el impulso de abalanzarse sobre Allen para tomarle de los hombros bajarle la camisa desabotonada hasta los codos, para besarle con desenfreno los hombros al tiempo que separaba su boca para hablar con voz ronca*

-che moyashi no se que mierda me pasa cada vez que te veo mi cuerpo se tensa y me haces imaginarte de diferentes maneras con ese rostro de imbécil que tienes me provocas esto- *toma la mano de Allen para llevarla a su miembro erecto*- me pones duro con tan solo verte ¡mierda moyashi!

Reela-(XD)

Cho-chan-(jajajajajajaja)

Allen-*su rostro hubiese adquirido un tono más rojizo si es que eso fuese posible, pero como no lo era, ya no podía, sintió como Kanda llevaba su mano hasta su ya endurecido miembro y se tenso*-eso es por..eres un maldito pervertido...- *dijo completamente avergonzado*

Kanda--pero es lo que me provocas con tus estupideces

Allen -no son estupideces- *le ve de mala forma pero sin quitar el sonrojo*

Kanda -che lo que digas moyashi- *con fastidio*

Allen-*quita su mano del miembro de Kanda y desvía la mirada*

Kanda -quien dijo que puedes quitar la mano de ahí moyashi-*le tomo de nuevo de la mano para llevarla a su miembro completamente erecto para pasarla en círculos *

Allen -eres un degenerado-* muy, muy rojo*

Kanda –che-*moviendo la mano de Allen sobre su miembro la llevo lentamente hacia arriba procurando que los dedos de Allen recorrieran el camino hasta su boca, en donde metió el dedo índice de Allen para morderlo juguetonamente*

Allen-*no podía creer lo pervertido que era Kanda, solo le miraba con cierta incredulidad y vergüenza*

Kanda *mirando a Allen sigue jugueteando con el dedo de este para pasar al dedo medio en cual chupo sin descaro alguno llevándoselo completamente a la boca con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes ensalivándolo completamente*

Allen-*seguía sin poder creer lo que hacia Kanda, mas sin embargo no podía evitar dejar de mirarle* -eres un degenerado-

Kanda -che- *dijo con el dedo de Allen entre sus labios, lo saco de su boca jalando a Allen hacia si para tomarlo de la nuca fuertemente y acercarlo bruscamente a su boca*

Allen*se molestó pro la brusquedad con la que Kanda le había jalado, y como descubrió que luchar contra él, simplemente se dejo llevar*

Cho-chan-(que sacrificado XD )

Reela-(hahaha XD)

Kanda -*lo acerco hasta hacer colisionar sus labios en un beso fuerte lleno de pasión, deseo que había contenido desde mucho tiempo.*

Allen*correspondió el beso sin mayor problema, ya que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, disfrutaba de las atenciones de kanda*

Reela -(nah solo se hace del rogar el moyashi pero bien que le gusta que Kanda le dé con todo)

Kanda-*besaba a Allen con desenfreno total, dejándose llevar por todo lo que el imbécil ese le provocaba a su ser*

Cho-chan-(hahahah tienes razón, dale duro Kanda XD jajajaja)

Allen*intentaba seguir a Kanda, pero le costaba un poco, ya que no era un experto besador que digamos, aun así le correspondía como podía y como creía hacerlo bien*

Reela-(o.o ---- la user tiene ataque de risa se perderá por unos breves instantes)

(Dale dale dale Bakanda*con pompones*)

Cho-chan-(ajajajajajajajajajajaj*escupe el jugo que toma y se muere de un súper ataque de risa *)

Kanda-*sintiendo la inexperiencia de Allen sonrió entre los labios *-moyashi~ espero que esto no sea demasiado para ti

Allen -*le mira con cara de púdrete*

Knada-*sonrió sádicamente volteando a Allen para que quedase mirando a través de esa gran ventana pudiendo ver el reflejo de ambos bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba entre ellos*

Allen-*miraba a Kanda a través del cristal*- ¿que es lo que vas a hacer?

Reela- ( yo se que le va a hacer quiero que tim lo grabe todo *-*)

Kanda -che tan solo calla y abre la boca para lo que viene moyashi- le dijo- de manera susurrante al oído.

Cho-chan-(quiero copia de lo q grabe *-*)

Reela-( yo también *-*)

Allen-*comenzó a creer que terminaría pagando muy caro aquello*-para quieres abra la boca- *pregunto de forma un tanto inocente*

Reela-(hahah Allen que no le de esas oportunidades a Kanda de responderle se arrepentirá de ello)

Kanda -para que moyashi para que gimas de placer, para que salgan gritos de placer cuando sientas que te la meto.

Reela-(XDDD)

Cho-chan-(*súper ataque de risa *)

Allen*abre bastante los ojos* -no piensas hacerlo aquí verdad?- *voltea un poco a verle y sonriendo nervioso, ese no era un buen lugar para hacerlo*

Kanda -*sonríe descaradamente con un toque sádico* - tu que mierda crees moyashi

Allen-*con algo de miedo ya que se encontraban en un lugar donde fácilmente podrían descubrirlos* -Bakanda, no es gracioso, ¿sabes que pasaría si no ven aquí?-

Kanda -che nadie pasara por aquí -*le beso por la nuca *

Allen -¿Cómo estás tan..nghh...seguro?-

Kanda -porque me vieron venir hacia aquí los estúpidos buscadores así que nadie rondara por aquí hasta que se sepa que ya no esté aquí, así que puedes gemir sin control alguno moyashi~

Allen-¿qué te hace pensar que voy hacerlo?

Kanda -simple yo me encargare de ello, hare que gimas moyashi~

Allen -eres un maldito depravado bakanda ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero hacerlo?-

Kanda -no lo se quizá esto- *le toco sin miramientos el miembro acariciándolo suavemente sobre el pantalón*

Allen-*se estremeció un poco al sentir que le tocaba en esa parte*- no..hagas..eso..

Kanda -che ¿por qué?- *movió mas su mano tratando de colarla bajo los pantalones de Allen*

Allen –por.. que no.- *respuesta poco convincente*

Kanda -aja moyashi tu crees que me chupo el dedo pero antes de eso prefiero chuparte otra cosa, que dices moyashi~

Reela-(XD )

Cho-chan-(jaja apoyo la acción)

Allen-nunca pensé fueses tan pervertido...tal vez eres de esos pervertidos de closet

Kanda-che, pero que tendrás el privilegio de ver salir moyashi

Allen-que privilegiado me debo sentir-* dice con un deje de sarcasmo*

Kanda-*sin decir nada mas acorrala mas Allen en la ventana pegando su cuerpo, llevando al moyashi a pegarse a la ventana notando como esta se empañaba levemente por su respiración, pegó su cadera al trasero de Allen* -sientes eso moyashi~

Allen-*se le eriza un poco la piel al sentir el ya endurecido miembro de Kanda, asiente avergonzado*

Kanda -pues esto es lo que sentirás muy pronto dentro de ti moyashi-*llevo sus manos hasta el cinturón de Allen el cual desabrocho, desabotono el pantalón y de lo bajo un poco hasta dejar liberado el miembro de Allen ya que también le había bajado los interiores*

Reela-(-////-U)

Allen-*se sintió con ganas de que se lo tragara la ventana, Kanda podría llegar a ser muy impulsivo*

Reela-(no tiene idea de cuánto)

Cho-chan-(jajaja pobrecillo)

Kanda -*llevando su mano acariciando el camino hacia el miembro del albino, llevo su boca hasta la nuca de este en donde la beso llevando su otra mano para aprisionar uno de los pezones de Allen*

Allen-*comenzaba a excitarse cada vez más por lo el otro le hacía* -se mordía para evitar que esos sonidos salieran de su boca*

Kanda-*seguía acariciándole entre los muslos rozando a veces el miembro de Allen con su mano, recargando se un poco más en el trasero de Allen para comenzar a moverse lentamente, sin dejar de estrujar entre sus dedos el pezón de Allen*

Allen-*se negaba a dejar salir sonido alguno de su boca, se aunque se sintiera tan bien aquello*

Kanda-*continua moviendo su mano hasta ahora poder tocar el miembro de Allen*- se siente duro y caliente moyashi~

Allen -es por culpa..*le mira de reojo*

Kanda –che- *lo toma entre sus dedos sintiendo la cálida piel de Allen, lo empieza a masturbar desde la base hasta la punta*

Allen-*se muerde con fuerza para no darle el gusto de escucharle gemir por sus actos*

Kanda -cuidado y te muerdes la lengua moyashi~ es mejor que dejes salir lo que sientes *le muerde la oreja, lleva su boca hasta situarla en la comisura de los labios de Allen para lamerle y robarle un beso*

Allen-*corresponde el besó, luego se separa del mismo*-no lo hare-

Kanda -como quieras tu sabrás si pierdes la lengua- *le besa de nuevo sin dejar de masturbarle, llevando su otra mano hasta las nalgas de Allen* -sabes moyashi tienes un buen culo

Reela-(XD)

Allen -Bakanda!- *grita muy rojo, pero al instante se tapa la boca con su mano para que no le escuche gemir*

Cho-chan-(hahahahaha)

Kanda –che-*lleva un dedo recorriendo la nalga de Allen hasta llevarlo entre sus nalgas en donde lo mete recorriéndolo de manera lenta jugando con la blanca piel de Allen, para después meter ese dedo en el esfínter del peliblanco*

Reela-(=////=U)

Allen-*suelta un peño grito de dolor al sentir el dedo de en su interior*-due..le...sácalo-*se encoge un poco*

Kanda -che si ni siquiera te he metido lo mejor moyashi y ya estas de llorica- *mueve su dedo dentro de Allen, sintiendo la tibieza de su interior*

Allen-*intenta aguantar el dolor*

Kanda -*siente como la entrada de Allen se dilata un poco para dar paso a otro dedo el cual se mueve a la par del primero*

Allen-*poco a poco en siente que el dolor va disminuyendo para dar paso a otro tipo de sensación mas placentera, sigue cubriendo su boca con su mano*

Kanda -*moviendo sus dedos con destreza siente como cada vez se dilata mas, sintiendo que un tibio liquido sale de Allen*-vaya moyashi ya empiezas a calentarte~

Allen -callate degenerado

Cho-chan-(ajajajajajajaja)

Reela-(hahahahahahahah XD)

Allen *soltando gemidos involuntarios se vuelve a tapar la boca*

Kanda- *lleva su otra mano dejando de tocar el miembro de Allen, para tomar la mano de Allen quitándola de la boca de este* -vamos moyashi gime para mi~ -*le muerde los dedos de manera delicada *

Allen -nghhh......aahh....-*gime un poco sin poder evitarlo*

Kanda -moyashi~ - *chupa los dedos de Allen*-de verdad que eres delicioso~ -*mueve sus dedos por unos instantes mas, después los saca y lleva su mano hasta su boca* -hum~ moyashi sabes exquisito~- chupando , lamiendo los dedos que utilizo para dilatar la entrada de Allen.

Reela-(-/////-)

Allen -hhaahhh...bakanda pervertido...- *mirándole con una expresión que hacia querer follarlo a la primera*

Reela-(jajajajajajajaja *ataque de risa *XD)

Kanda -che moyashi con esa cara que pones lo único que haces es que te quiera follar hasta dejarte invalido

Reela-(XD )

Cho-chan(jajajajajajaja)

Allen –tu me quieres follar..por cualquier motivo...-

Kanda -che que bien que te das cuenta -*termino de lamerse los dedos para acercarse y besar de nuevo a Allen*-y que tal sabes moyashi~

Allen -me pagaras esta..bakanda...-*mirando de la misma forma*

Kanda –che- *lame los labios de Allen y se aleja un poco llevando sus manos hasta su pantalón el cual desabrocha y baja un poco solo para liberar su miembro*

Allen -*observa atentamente a kanda y al ver esa par de él solo atina a sonrojarse más desviando la mirada*

Kanda -che moyashi como si nunca hubieras visto un pene

Allen -eres un imbécil- *con cara de trágame tierra*

Cho-chan- (jajajajajajajaja)

Reela-(jajajajajajajajaja)

Allen -si vas a hacerlo hazlo de una vez...no ves el lugar donde estamos?- *dice sin mirarle*

Kanda -vaya ya te urge tenerla dentro de ti moyashi~

Reela -(XD)

Cho-chan -(jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja)

Allen -que acaso no ves dónde estamos?-*dice molesto*

Kanda -si ¿y?, no me importa donde pueda follarte moyashi~ - *toma su miembro entre su mano y lo roza entre las nalgas de Allen* -ya quieres que te la meta moyashi~- le dice en el oído de manera susurrante*

Allen -podrias al menos una vez callarte bakanda?-*cerro los ojos muy avergonzado*

Kanda -che

Allen –si vas a hacerlo hazlo y termina de una buena vez.

Kanda –che, pero no estés de llorica cuando te la meta moyashi~ -*abre mas a Allen de las piernas recargándolo sobre el cristal con la manos inclinándolo un poco para ponerlo en mejor posición, abriéndole las nalgas mete su miembro hasta toparlo con la entrada de Allen, mete la punta de manera lenta*

Reela- (-/////-U)

Allen -aahhh...- *gime al sentir el miembro de Kanda en su interior, apretando los puños con fuerza e intentando soportarlo*

Kanda -hum~ moyashi estrecho como lo pensé -*mete todo su miembro de un solo *

Allen -*gime de nuevo y cierra los ojos*

Kanda -ah~ moyashi -* comienza a moverse*

Allen- *el tambien comienza a mover sus caderas*

Kanda-*comienzan a moverse a un ritmo rápido, sus caderas chocan formando un ruido de chapoteo*

Reela-(XD)

Cho- chan-(ahaha)

Allen *gemía al ser penetrado por el mayor, le hacía sentir demasiado bien*

Kanda -ah~ moyashi lo mueves bien nhg~ -*recargando un poco de su peso en la espalda de Allen respirado agitadamente por el placer*

Allen -aahh...hhaahh... kanda- *gemía mas audiblemente ante cada embestida*

Cho-chan (jajaja adoro las frases de Kanda XD )

Reela-(XD son estupideces que se me vienen a la mente =.=U)

Kanda -ah ~ moyashi~ mmmm ahhhh ahhhh…aahhhmmm

Allen-*sentía como Kanda llegaba a ese punto en su interior que lo hacía sentir realmente bien y lleno de placer*

Kanda -*se movía con fiereza, llevando una de sus manos a la cadera de Allen y la otra apoyándola en la mano de Allen, sintiendo como temblaba de placer y respiraban agitados empañando el vidrio de la ventana*

Allen -*el vidrio estaba muy empañado al grado que ya no podía ver a Kanda a través de el*- aahhh...hhahh...aahh..-*no podía ya evitar gemir ante el placer*

Kanda-Aahh~ hummm ahhh-hum~moyashi~

Allen -*continuaba recargándose en la ventana mirando solo el empaño que sus respiraciones dejaban*

Kanda -ah~ *embestia al moyashi sin control*-moyashi tienes buenos gemidos~

Allen -aahh...callate..hhaahh...-*sentía pronto llegaría su limite al paso que iban*

Kanda -ah moyashi si te sigo follando de esta manera terminare pronto dentro de ti

Allen- nighhhh ahh ba.. kanahhhh daaaa

Kanda -ah~ moyashi de verdad que eres exquisito

Allen- caaahhhllate ahhhh

Kanda- se sien mmm te realmente bien follarte ahhhh moyashi~

Allen- realmente no te puedes estar callado ahhh

Kanda – no si pones esa cara cuando respondes ahhh

Allen- ahhh .. ahhh estúpido ahhh …Bakanda ahhhh

Kanda-de haber sabido te hubiera follado cuanto antes hum~

Allen- ahhh ..ahhh imbécil ahhh.. ahhh

Kanda *se acerca hasta el oído de allen*- pero este imbécil te esta follando moyashi~

Allen- ahh maldito ahhh *cierra los ojos ante el placer*

Kanda- hum~ ahh ah moyashi ahh mmm ahhhhmmm- *sentía que cada vez que embestía al peliblanco su miembro se endurecía mas, sintiendo rozar con la punta de su miembro el punto en donde Allen arqueaba la espalda de placer*

Allen- ahhh *gemía sin poder reprimirse, sintiendo como cada vez Bakanda rozaba mas ese punto en su interior logrando que sintiera como algo estaba a punto de salir de su interior*

Kanda- hum~*sin dejar de embestirle siente como el cuerpo de Allen se tensa un poco sintiendo como su miembro es apretado y escuchando un gran gemido por parte del albino*

Allen -aahhh...bakanda..aaahhhhhh...- *había llegado al orgasmo y termino por correrse*

Kanda-*sintiendo su pene más apretado por Allen no puede contenerse más* -ahhhh-* suelta un gemido al correrse dentro de Allen, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada*

Allen -*intenta sostenerse de la ventana mientras regulariza su respiración*

Kanda -che moyashi si te sigues recargando así romperás la ventana o acaso quieres traspasarla

Allen -cállate..-

Kanda –che-*se pone erguido y baja su mirada al trasero de Allen*

Allen -*le mira de reojo* deja de...Verme el trasero...-

Kanda -che- te miro el culo cuando quiero

Cho-chan (jajajajajajajajaja)

Allen –te habían dicho antes que eres un pervertido de lo peor...-

Kanda -che

Allen- *se da la vuelta*

Kanda -*le mira*

Allen-*busca su chaleco con la mirada*

Kanda-*de pronto escuchan voces conocidas que se acercan*-che

Allen -*se paraliza rápidamente comienza a acomodarse sus ropas*

Cho-chan-(jajajajaja)

Kanda -*sin esperar a que Allen se termine de vestir lo toma de la mano y lo esconde con el detrás de las cortinas *-che mas te vale estar callado moyashi~*susurrando*

Allen -*asiente con la cabeza temeroso de que fueran a encontrarlos*

Kanda-*se pegan mas escuchando las voces de quienes los interrumpieron acercarse mas y mas*-che

Allen- *a medio vestir, y pegado al cuerpo del mayor recargándose en el, pide no ser vistos y menos en esas pintas*

Kanda - che moyashi estate quieto no te muevas tanto que nos verán

Allen -*asiente de nuevo y se queda quieto, solo esperando a que se alejen y no les vean así*

Kanda –che-*estando detrás de las cortinas escucha la voz de Lavi y Lenalee acercarse hasta la altura de ellos, se queda completamente en silencio*

Allen -*se queda en shock al escuchar de quienes se trataba, no se mueve en lo mas mínimo, es mas ni respira*

Kanda-*regula su respiración hasta hacerla nula de notar, escuchando lo que dicen ellos al ver el chaleco de Allen tirado por ahí y los botones de la camisa*

Allen-*maldice interiormente a Kanda y ruega porque se vayan para poder salir de ahí*

Kanda -*escucha como se alejan ellos dejándoles poder respirar*-che a menuda hora se les ocurre pasear a esos dos

Allen -tienes razón, pero casi nos descubren por tu perversísimo -*le mira de mala manera*

Kanda- *le mira * -che pero el que gemía fuerte eras tu moyashi

Allen- *su rostro vuelve asemejarse con un jitomate, sale de donde están, se agacha para recoger su chaleco sintiendo un dolor punzante en la parte baja, asiendo ademan de irse de ahí*

Kanda -che moyashi quien dijo que te dejaría ir de aquí -*lo jala y lo mete detrás de las cortinas*

-moyashi listo para la segunda ronda-*sonríe de de lado ante lo que le espera al peliblanco.

Reela-(pobre de Allen debe de saber que provocar a Bakanda no es bueno XD )

Cho-chan (jajajaj si no es bueno para su trasero XD)

Allen- ¡¿estás loco ¡¿ acaso tienes llenadera?-

Kanda –ya te dije quiero joderte hasta desfallecerte moyashi.

Allen- "porque a mi?" *se pregunta interiormente*-por favor Kanda mejor dejémoslo asi por esta vez- *ríe nervioso*

Kanda- no- *dice simplemente *

Allen-*intenta zafarse* -por favor, me duele el trasero-

Kanda –debes de pensar un remedio para eso moyashi- *lo pone de nuevo contra la pared y comienza a besarlo*

Allen -¡no bakanda!- *dice intentando librarse de aquello, pero al final sabe que terminara cediendo, después de todo ante un Bakanda pervertido no se puede discutir*

**Notas:** bueno espero les haya gustado esta interacción en un intento de un momento yullen, si quieren mas como esto háganlo saber con un review XD son esperados para nuestros ánimos.

*Reela y cho-chan agitando una lata.*


End file.
